A Major Hangover
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Someone decides to continue Adrian Conrad's research.


****

SPOILERS: Desperate Measures

****

A Major Hangover

Sam hesitated before entering the briefing room. This was her first day back after a week's down time following her encounter with Adrian Conrad and she was still feeling jittery, even here in the safety of the SGC. It was worse at home, she'd tried to keep herself occupied but was more than relieved when the guys came round during the evenings to share pizza or when they congregated at the Colonel's house. But she had to return to her house and she always turned every light on, searching the place before she would allow herself the luxury of going to bed, to lie tossing and turning and unable to rest properly. 

Over the week, the feelings of being watched had eased and she found she could at least get to sleep, but her dreams became nightmares as she relived her time at that hospital, being experimented on and only avoiding having her brain removed for further study by the rest of her team finding her in time.

It felt good to be back though, and Sam was determined not to let herself be overwhelmed by the experience, Dr Fraiser had cleared her and they were due to go on a mission the following day. Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on to her face, she pushed the door open and walked into the room.

**********

Jack surveyed his team as they stood at the foot of the ramp, ready to walk up and through the 'gate once it had been dialled. Daniel and Teal'c were talking quietly together, Sam appeared to be nervous, as though afraid something might jump out and grab her. 

At the briefing the previous day Sam had made her usual contribution, discussing the merits of investigating this apparently abandoned and lifeless world based solely on the initial readings from the MALP and UAV which indicated an unusual substance in the make up of the rocks. Sam had convinced General Hammond that the source was some kind of metal and was worth further study. Daniel had also been keen as he had seen evidence of some ruins which could tell them about the people who had once lived there.

Jack had watched his two scientists arguing their cause but had been happy for the mission to go ahead as there were no indications that there were any inhabitants and he felt Sam needed a nice easy mission under her belt to get back into the swing of things. He had seen the way her eyes still darted around a room when she thought no one was looking, checking out everyone who was there and what they were doing, the effort she made not to show the relief when they had all turned up at her door with pizza and had ended up crashing on her couch and in her spare room. After what she had gone through, he was surprised she was even willing to be alone at all.

'Chevron seven, locked.' Jack shook himself and, with one last glance at his team to ensure they were all ready, he led the way up the ramp.

***********

The first day had been a success. Sam had spent the day in the company of Teal'c, gathering mineral samples, testing the soil and cataloguing what she came across. Now they were gathered around the fire, eating MRE's and drinking coffee.

'So, kids,' Jack said, 'What did you do at school today?'

'Jaaack,' came Daniel's reply, verging on a whine.

Sam smiled before resuming her contemplation of her nearly empty coffee cup.

'O'Neill, I believe you are mistaken,' Teal'c took Jack's words literally. 'Major Carter and Daniel Jackson have not attended school today.'

'Teal'c, you sure know how to put a dampener on things, you know that?' Jack tried to sound offended but couldn't hide the big grin that said he was glad to have his team back together on another mission, even though he had spent the entire day having to listen to Daniel's monologue on his discoveries. 'So, what are we looking at for tomorrow - another half day?'

'Can't we stay an extra night, Jack?' Daniel asked. 'I haven't really had chance to get started.'

'Carter?' 

'I just need a few more hours, sir,' Sam responded, her voice quiet. 'I don't mind staying the extra night, though.'

*Damn* Jack thought to himself as he realised she was reluctant to return home. He considered the situation, deciding it wouldn't hurt to allow them to have the extra time here, maybe that would give Carter a chance to regain her balance.

'Ok, Danny, your wish is granted,' Jack held up his hand to stop Daniel before he could speak, 'But remember - we go home first thing the following day.'

**********

'Major Carter,' Teal'c strode to catch up with Sam as they returned to the gate. Sam jumped as she was startled from her thoughts, then turned to smile at the Jaffa.

'Teal'c. What can I do for you?'

'I have noticed that you do not seem comfortable that we are returning home. Do you still feel threatened by what was done to you?'

'Geez, Teal'c,' Sam tried to laugh off the comment, 'You sure know how to make small talk.'

'I do not normally speak unless I feel the need,' Teal'c informed her. 'Would you feel more comfortable if there were someone else in your home?'

'I'm fine, Teal'c, really,' Sam said, smiling at him. 'I just get a bit jittery still when I'm on my own, imagining I can hear someone in the house, the way I used to when I was a child. It'll pass.'

'As long as you are sure, Major Carter. If you feel you would like some company, I would be honoured to serve you in this way.'

Sam placed her hand on Teal'c's well-muscled forearm. 'Thanks, Teal'c. I appreciate it.'

They resumed walking in silence, Sam feeling more relaxed now, knowing that she had someone who would be willing to help her should she need it. Several someones in fact. Jack and Daniel had both said pretty much the same thing at different times while they had been on the planet.

As she walked back down the ramp on their return, Sam's confidence was evident to General Hammond, as relieved as the rest of SG1 to see that the Major was beginning to return to her normal self.

***********

Daniel, whistling softly to himself, tapped on the door to Sam's lab before he pushed it open and entered the room.

'Hey, Sam,' he greeted her. She was holding an object in her hand but didn't appear to be doing anything with it. 'I wondered if you'd mind…'

'Daniel,' Sam said as she saw him, putting the object on to the bench, or rather trying to put it on the bench but missing. Daniel stepped quickly forward and put out a hand to catch it, placing it in front of Sam. 'Thanks. SG5 brought that back, would've been mad if I broke it.' She stared at it for a while, then said, 'Wonder what it is anyway?' Shrugging, she giggled as she picked it up and started tossing it in the air and catching it. Daniel snagged the object as it came down again and placed it on a shelf behind him.

'Hey - that's mine.' Sam slid off her stool and tried to walk to the shelf but stumbled and would have fallen were it not for Daniel's arm which snaked out to steady her and ease her back on to the stool.

'Sam, have you been drinking?' Daniel's eyes bored into Sam's unfocussed blue eyes.

'No. It's ten o'clock in the morning.'

'Sam, you're drunk.'

'Am not.'

'Are.'

'Am not.' Sam paused, then looked into Daniel's face. 'Do you know, I've never really noticed how cute you are. If you weren't like a little brother…' Sam giggled again, and Daniel looked around, trying to figure out what he should do, finally deciding that what she really needed was several cups of the really strong coffee he kept in his office to keep him going when he was pulling one of his all-nighters.

'Come on, we're going for a walk. You need coffee.' Daniel took her arm firmly in one of his, placed his other arm around her waist and helped her to her feet, half carrying her.

'Daniel,' Sam's speech was becoming more slurred now. 'Jus' tol' you. You're like a brother. A little brother. Mmm, this is nice.' Sam snuggled closer into Daniel. Daniel glanced down at her and decided that at least this way she wouldn't be likely to fall over. He just hoped they'd make it back to his office before they bumped into anyone.

Just as he thought they'd made it, they turned the final corner before they reached Daniel's office to see Jack leaving the room they were heading for.

'Daniel - I was just…' Jack's voice trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him. 'Well well well, my two favourite scientists. Don't we look cosy?' Jack eyed them suspiciously as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Daniel stopped suddenly with the shock of meeting the one person he didn't want to see right at that moment while Sam kept going, only stopping when she realised her attempts to move forward weren't getting her anywhere. Trying to turn around to face Jack, she stumbled over her feet and leaned heavily against the wall to prevent herself from falling down.

'Anything you want to tell me?' Jack's voice was quiet but uncompromising. 'I hope for your sake you're sick and are on your way to the infirmary.' 

'Well, er Jack, actually…' Daniel tried to think of what he could say, struggling to explain what was going on.

'We're goin' to get shome coffee cos Daniel thinks I'm drunk,' Sam informed her CO, giggling while she tried to stand up straight. Jack grabbed her arm when he saw how unsteady she was.

'And are you?' Jack demanded as he glared at both Daniel and Sam in turn.

'I tol' Daniel. Too early too drink. 'm not drunk.'

'Well you could've fooled me. Major, you are in a hell of a lot of trouble. Do you know how many regulations you've broken? Do you realise…' Jack's voice trailed off as he took in the glazed expression on the face of his second in command. 'Ok, you're obviously not taking any of this in, I'm taking you home to sleep this off. Daniel - I'll see you later.' Sam, realising what Jack had just said, giggled.

'Colonel…Jack, I'm not that kind of girl y'know,' Sam said before giggling again.

'Major, pull yourself together,' Jack said sharply, thankful when it had the desired effect and Sam seemed to be making an effort to control herself, accepting Jack's assistance to get her to his car.

Within minutes of the engine starting Sam was fast asleep. Jack glanced at her, a puzzled frown on his face, thinking to himself that she must have had a real skinful of something to knock her out so quickly. 

He pulled up in front of Sam's house, got out and moved to the passenger door, shaking her by the shoulder and calling her name to wake her. She pulled away from him, a look of fear in her face as she lashed out at him until he grabbed her arms, speaking to her in a firm voice until she calmed down. As she realised who was with her and where she was, she started crying, burying her face in her hands.

'They won't go away,' Sam sobbed, 'They won't leave me alone. I want it to stop, please make it stop.'

'Carter - Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about but I'll do what I can. Why don't we just go inside and you can sleep it off.' Jack helped Sam out of the car and into the house, guiding her to her bedroom where he eased her on to the bed. Sam began pulling her boots off and Jack moved to the door, turning back to see Sam sitting with her head in her hands. Moving back towards her, he coaxed her to lie down then pulled the comforter over her. She was asleep before he left the room, her forehead creased into a frown.

**********

Jack grimaced as he left General Hammond's office. Some bright spark had informed the General that Major Carter had been seen to be 'under the weather.' Hammond had demanded an explanation and Jack had had a hard time trying to cover for Carter.

'Colonel, do we have a problem here?' Hammond had asked at last, after Jack had tried to put it down to stress.

'Well, sir, I don't know. Carter isn't the type to go to pieces, and I certainly wouldn't have labelled her as the sort to resort to drink as a solution to her problems.' Jack had paused, he'd been trying to figure it out but he just couldn't understand it at all. 'Maybe there's something she didn't tell us about her abduction.' 

'I agree. I'm going to call Dr McKenzie in,' Hammond was interrupted before he could say anything further.

'Come on, sir, McKenzie? At least give her some more time,' Jack argued.

'Very well, I'll give her forty eight hours to pull herself together.' Hammond looked gravely at Jack. 'If there's no improvement by then, I'll have no choice but to refer her to Dr McKenzie. Yes, I know the two of you haven't exactly hit if off in the past,' Hammond stopped Jack from voicing his protest, 'But I am not prepared to allow one of my best officers to put herself through this without putting up a fight. Is that clear?'

Jack saluted smartly, gave a sharp 'Yes sir,' and left the office. 

He caught up with Daniel in the mess hall when he had been unable to find the archaeologist in his own office.

'So, Danny,' Jack said in a deceptively casual voice, causing Daniel to look at him warily. 'Wanna tell me about what happened earlier?'

'Oh, well, I went to ask Sam for some help and she appeared to be…'

'Drunk?' Jack suggested.

'Unwell. I know she's had a tough time recently and I just wanted to help her…get better…without bothering anyone.' Daniel concluded.

'Daniel - are you aware how many regulations Carter broke by being drunk on duty?' Daniel shook his head. 'A lot. She's lucky not to have the book thrown at her, as it is I've just spent a most unpleasant hour with General Hammond trying to convince him to cut her some slack.' Jack snagged the last piece of pie on Daniel's plate and ate it before he could protest. 'He's given us forty eight hours before he calls in McKenzie.' He saw Daniel wince at the mention of this name. 

'Well, I guess we better get something sorted before that happens then,' Daniel said, pushing back his chair and standing up.

'Where are you going?' Jack asked.

'To Sam's,' Daniel informed him.

'Best leave it for today, Daniel, let her sleep it off. I told her I'd stop by in the morning to pick her up, I'll see what I can do.'

'Want me to come along?' Daniel offered.

'No. I'll see how I go first, I don't want her to think we're ganging up on her.'

**********

Jack leaned impatiently on the doorbell before banging on the door again. When he still received no response after five minutes, he used the key he had helped himself to the previous day. Pushing open the door, he quickly moved through the downstairs rooms before climbing the stairs. Alerted by the sound of running water he made his way to the bedroom and tapped before entering.

'Carter?' He called softly, seeing the rumpled bed covers but no sign of the missing Major although he could see a light coming from the bathroom. Before he could check that out as well, the door swung open and Sam stumbled out, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, her bleary, unfocussed eyes not registering the fact that there was a man in her bedroom.

Sam sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Carter,' Jack spoke again, this time getting a reaction from her.

'Colonel? How..? What..?' She said, sounding confused.

'I borrowed your spare key and I let myself in when you didn't answer the door.'

'Oh.' Sam sounded like this was a perfectly reasonable and acceptable form of behaviour. 'I didn't hear you.'

'Obviously. So…' Jack studied the woman sitting in front of him, assessing her condition. There were dark circles under her eyes which were bloodshot and rimmed with red. Her hair was messed up as though she had just crawled out of bed after a restless night - then again, judging by the tangled mess on the bed, she probably had. Her eyes also seemed to be slightly unfocussed. 'How are you feeling this morning?'

'Fine,' Sam said, staring at the floor.

'Headache? Upset stomach?' Jack asked.

'No. Bit tired though.'

Jack studied her for a few moments. Definitely something wrong here, she was not acting like herself and she seemed to be out of it.

'Got any coffee?' Jack asked.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' She stood up, a little unsteady at first, then made her way downstairs, oblivious to her bare feet or the fact that it was freezing in the house. On automatic pilot she got the coffee going and when it was ready, poured some of the liquid into two mugs and brought them over to the couch where Jack was sitting. She slapped both mugs down carelessly, not noticing when some splashed out on to the glass of the coffee table.

'Want to talk?' Jack thought he may as well jump straight in at the deep end.

Sam stared at him as though she were having difficulty in following what he was saying.

'You know, talk. You say something, I reply. Talking.' Jack said with a touch of humour in his voice which soon faded when Sam continued to stare at him without speaking.

'Carter? You with me here?' Jack touched Sam's arm, trying to get her attention, causing her to jump and spill coffee over herself. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Here, I'll fetch a…'

Sam had jumped up and turned on him. 'You idiot, what did you do that for? I just got that couch cleaned. Now I'll have to get them in again. Do you know how much they charge?' Sam stalked into the kitchen, grabbed a cloth and tried to clean up the worst of the mess, leaving Jack staring at her, wondering what had just happened.

'Ok, Major. This has gone far enough.' Jack forced Sam to sit down again, trying to remove the cloth but found she was clutching it so tightly he would have had to break her fingers to make them release their grip. 'Something is obviously bugging the hell out of you and I am not moving until you tell me what is going on.'

'If that's how you want to waste your day, that's fine with me.' Sam snapped at him. 'I'm going to get some more coffee.' She stood up and moved to the kitchen, standing there sipping the hot drink, ignoring his presence. After she had drunk a second cup she moved towards the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Jack demanded, deciding that playing the nice guy wasn't going to work at the moment.

'I'm going to get dressed, if that's all right with you, sir.' Sam said sarcastically as she saluted snappily. With that she was up the stairs and he could hear the bedroom door slamming behind her.

Jack flicked the TV on, surfing through the channels until he found something he could bear to watch. After a while, he glanced at his watch and realised Sam had been gone for well over an hour. Sighing to himself, he returned upstairs and paused outside the bedroom door, reluctant to invade her privacy, but knowing that something had to be done. He tapped lightly and opened the door.

Sam was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed which she had made some attempt to straighten out. She was still wearing the same sweat pants and tank top and she was staring into space, eyes unfocussed.

'Carter?' Jack said, crouching down next to her.

'Colonel?' Sam grinned back at him. 'What you doin' here?' She asked, her voice slurring the words.

'Major Carter, I do not believe this. Do you realise that if you don't pull yourself together General Hammond is going to call in Dr McKenzie?' Jack yelled, trying to get through to her, unable to believe that she had sneaked up here and drunk herself into a stupor in such a short time.

Sam grinned at him. 'Doc McKenzie? Well we wouldn't want that would we.' Sam frowned, trying to figure out what she should do next. 'In that case, mush get to work. Get on with some really really important stuff. Mend some things. Sshh - it's all top secret though.' Sam managed to get to her feet unaided, using the bed to haul herself up. She stood there swaying, turned towards the door but then found herself flat on her back, sprawled inelegantly across the bed.

'Whoops!' Sam began giggling now. 'Hey, it's nice and comfy here. Wanna join me?' Sam said suggestively to Jack who had been staring at her in disbelief.

'Right, Major. I can only do so much.' As Jack was speaking, he shifted Sam's legs on to the bed and pulled the cover back over her as he had done the previous day. In spite of his irritation at the way she was behaving, he still didn't want to see her catching a chill. 'I'm going to be back here first thing tomorrow morning and I want you dressed and ready to go. Do I make myself clear?' Holding her chin gently but firmly in one of his hands, he forced her to look at him, holding her gaze until he was satisfied that the message had sunk in. Even as he looked he could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes, bringing back memories of yesterdays emotional scene.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting Sam's shoulder soothingly to prevent her from becoming hysterical, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine, that he would try to help her until at last she stopped crying and her eyes slid closed.

********

'Jack you can't set McKenzie on to her. At least give me chance to try. It's just not like Sam, something must be wrong.' Daniel glared threateningly at Jack who had just informed him of the latest development concerning Sam.

'It's not like I've got any choice, Daniel,' Jack tried to tell him. 'General Hammond said if she couldn't sort herself out he would refer her personally.'

'Jack did you even try to help her?' Daniel demanded.

'For crying out loud - what do you take me for.' Jack spoke angrily, both at the situation and that Daniel had even asked the question. 'I wouldn't wish my worst enemy on McKenzie, but I don't see what else we can do. She doesn't seem to want our help.'

'Maybe I should…' Daniel frowned in uncertainty. 'I mean, I know what it's really like to be dependent on something. It couldn't hurt could it?' 

'It's worth a shot.' Jack backed down, his anger dying away. 'I'm picking her up in the morning, so you better see what you can do tonight.'

So here Daniel was, sitting on Sam's couch, drinking soda and eating pizza with a Sam who appeared to be perfectly normal.

'So.' Daniel smiled at Sam.

'So.' Sam said. 'Thanks for coming over. It gets a bit lonely being here by myself. I can't believe I've been sick for two days.' 

'Sam, you weren't just sick.' Daniel began, but Sam interrupted him.

'Yeah, I know. I was really tired and run down and spent the last two days sleeping. Sorry about that - I know you were looking forward to visiting that planet.'

'Sam, that's not quite what I meant.' Daniel hesitated, trying to find a way to say what was on his mind without aggravating Sam. 'I know you're probably still stressed out by what happened to you a couple of weeks back, but there are other ways of dealing with it you know.'

'What are you talking about Daniel? I'm fine, really.' Sam looked genuinely puzzled, there was no furtiveness in her eyes that would show she was concealing something.

'You've been behaving a little - out of character recently and we're all concerned. We want to help.'

'Daniel, I told you, I'm a bit run down maybe, but a couple of days catching up on some sleep and I'm as fit as I'll ever be.' Sam said, smiling warmly at him. Daniel was beginning to think there was more here than met the eye - he was almost certain that Sam believed what she was saying, and if he hadn't seen her for himself yesterday, he would have believed her.

'Sam - you've lost the last two days because you were drunk.' Daniel informed her bluntly, waiting to see what her reaction would be. Sam stared at him in disbelief before she began laughing.

'Daniel, that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. Do you know the last time I had an alcoholic drink - other than beer?' Daniel shook his head. 'Well I can't remember either, it's been that long. I don't even have any liquor in the house.'

'Sam, I found you in your lab yesterday and you were drunk.' If he hadn't already been more or less convinced she was telling the truth, her reaction now would have done the job anyway.

'Daniel - do you know what they would do to me if that were the case? I wouldn't be sitting here eating pizza, that's for sure.' 

'Something weird is going on, Sam. Don't you have any memory of the last two days?'

'As far as I can recall I've been asleep. To be honest, I can't even remember getting to work yesterday at all.' Sam was frowning, trying to figure out what was happening to her. 'Maybe I should get Janet to check me over again. I know she gave me the all clear…'

'You think maybe there's something wrong with you?' Daniel asked.

'Well if you thought I was drunk on the base and I can't remember anything about being there or anything that's happened in the last few days, then yes, I'm saying there is something wrong with me. Uh, if I was drunk, then how did I get home?' Sam asked, hating the idea that she had no recollection of what had taken place.

'Ah - Jack caught us before we could get to my office for coffee and he insisted on bringing you home - I think he got chewed out by General Hammond into the bargain.' 

Sam winced. 'Ouch. I bet he was unhappy.'

'Oh yeah.' They grinned at each other, imagining how Jack would have been after this encounter, then they sobered again.

'So, what do you reckon is going on?' Daniel asked her.

'I don't know, although…' Sam's voice trailed off as she considered what had been going on with her recently. 'I know I've been a bit jumpy since that thing with Adrian Conrad - I've been having trouble sleeping and when I have gotten to sleep I've had some pretty weird dreams, almost like I'm back in that hospital but it's all different somehow. When I wake up I feel like I've not been to sleep at all.'

'Sounds to me like you've still not put it all behind you yet. Maybe you should talk to someone…' Daniel remembered Jack's ultimatum. 'You might want to get Janet to check you out first though - apparently General Hammond has ordered Jack to get Dr McKenzie involved if things don't improve.'

'You're kidding me?' Sam asked, not quite believing what had been going on behind her back, feeling as though she had been let down by all those she knew best and thought she could trust.

'Fraid not, but at least we can stop that from happening anyway. Want to give Janet a call? I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her at home.' Daniel suggested.

'Daniel, it's nearly two-thirty in the morning. I'm sure Janet would mind if I rang her now. It can wait till morning - you want to sleep on the couch tonight?'

'Sure. And Sam?' Daniel called after her departing back. 'You know we're all behind you don't you?' Sam smiled gratefully at him and wished him good night before heading off to bed, feeling more secure knowing someone else was in the house.

**********

'Sir, it looks like they're going to call McKenzie in - what do you want us to do?' The figure sitting hunched over the console in the back of the van spoke in to a cell phone.

'Yes sir - tonight?' The figure listened again, checking the array of monitors in front of him. 'We could have a problem, though, looks like the archaeologist is settling in for the night.' A snort came from him at the rather lewd suggestion made by the person on the other end of the line. 'Nothing like that, sir. He's sleeping on the couch.' He listened some more, then hung up, turning to the other two men in the van, giving them their instructions.

***********

'Whassup?' Daniel sat up abruptly. He could feel someone shaking his arm, trying to wake him.

'Daniel - what the hell is going on here?' Jack was asking him.

'Huh?' Daniel scrabbled around for his glasses to get a better look at what was going on. Jack picked them up and handed them over.

'Daniel will you focus here. Where's Carter?' Jack demanded.

'Sam? Whaddaya mean?' Daniel asked, not quite following what was going on. 'What're you doing here? You said you were gonna pick Sam up this morning. Why'd you come to my place? She's not here.'

'This is Sam's house, Daniel, not your apartment.' Jack's voice was beginning to grow impatient. 'Do you know where Sam is?'

Daniel had swung his legs over the edge of the couch and was trying to focus on Jack's face which appeared to be swimming in and out of focus.

'What am I doing in Sam's house?' Daniel asked, half to himself.

'I have no idea, Daniel, but judging from the empty pizza box in the kitchen I guess you stopped by for pizza last night and slept on the couch,' Jack informed him.

'Oh.' Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke again. 'What did you ask me again?'

'Daniel - I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not funny. Will you just tell me where she is?' Jack demanded, glaring at the younger man.

'Abducted by aliens?' Daniel suggested. 'Oh, here's a better one - it was little green men, I mean grey men. The little green men are actually grey, don't you think that's kinda amusing?' Daniel chuckled softly to himself at what he had just said, his chuckles turning into giggles until he was clutching his stomach as he laughed as hard as he could. He was brought back to his senses by Jack pouring cold water down the back of his neck and shaking him by the arm.

'Daniel - what the hell is going on? You're acting like Carter's been the last couple of days. What's gotten into you people?' Jack was starting to get edgy now, something odd was going on here. 

'Jack?' Daniel seemed to become aware of Jack's presence for the first time. 

'Daniel - you with me now?' Jack asked hopefully.

'Jack - they took her away. I couldn't stop them. There were too many. They gave me something. I tried, Jack, I really tried. I'm sorry Jack. I did try. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Daniel had buried his face in his hands as the tears fell down his face after admitting his apparent failure at keeping his team-mate and friend safe in her own home.

'Daniel - DANIEL! We don't have time for this - who's taken Carter? What happened?' Jack demanded, placing a reassuring hand on Daniel's arm, trying to calm him down enough to get a sensible answer out of him.

'They took her. They took her. They came from nowhere and they took her. I tried, Jack. I really tried to stop them but they did something and I can't remember. I can't remember.' Daniel seemed incapable of speaking coherently, Jack gave up for the moment and put a pot of coffee on while he called General Hammond.

'General? O'Neill. I'm at Carter's house - Daniel's here with some story about her being abducted. I can't get any sense out of him, though. I think he might have been given something. Can you get Dr Fraiser over here and a team to check the house over?' Jack listened for a few moments, then hung up.

'Here you go, Daniel. Coffee. Just what the doctor ordered.' Daniel looked at him with bleary eyes, not quite focussing on him but grasping the mug he had been offered.

Daniel gulped the coffee then stood up shakily, moving to the kitchen to help himself to some more. Leaning against the counter for support, he drank the second cup more slowly, savouring the taste. Jack studied him, noting the red rimmed and blood shot eyes. He glanced away as he heard someone at the door and hurried to let Dr Fraiser and the team from the SGC in. 

'Daniel's in the kitchen, Doctor, the rest of you, search the house thoroughly and let me know the minute you find something out of the ordinary.' Leaving them to get on with their job, Jack joined Dr Fraiser in the lounge where she was sitting with Daniel.

'Well?' Jack asked irritably.

'He's drunk.' Dr Fraiser informed him.

'He can't be - he was a bit out of it just now but he definitely wasn't drunk.' Jack was interrupted by Daniel.

'Hey Jack - wanna have a party. 'm sure Sam won't mind. She's not here so she can't say no. You wanna join in Doc? It'll be more fun than boring old work. C'mon - don't be spoil sports.' Daniel heaved himself unsteadily to his feet before his knees folded under him and he fell back on to the couch, giggling.

'Doc, this is exactly how Carter's been the last two days - don't you think it odd that Daniel is behaving exactly the same?' He glared at Dr Fraiser, daring her to argue with him, his expression relaxing when he saw she was taking him seriously. 'He said he'd been given something.'

'Ok, well, I can't do anything here - I'm taking him back to the infirmary to carry out some tests,' Janet informed him.

'See if you can get anything else out of him. Carter's been abducted and he may be the only one who can help us out here.' Jack was extremely frustrated - how could this have happened to her again, on her own planet, from her own home this time. She should be able to feel safe here, all those dangerous situations off-world and she has to face more dangers at home.

**********

Jack had just returned from chatting with Sam's neighbours and had acquired some interesting information. Captain Connor was waiting to pounce as soon as he entered the house, talking excitedly as he walked with Jack to the lounge area.

'Sir, the whole house is wired,' Connor was saying. 'Cameras and microphones, very advanced and hard to detect but we found them. We've left them where we found them as I thought you might want to see them for yourself.'

Jack nodded a grateful thanks at the other man and followed him to take a look at the location of the different devices. Still feeling angry and a little sick at what the Major had been put through again, he issued further orders.

'I want all those things out of here and taken back to the SGC for analysis - we may be able to get something from them. And I want you to search the house again - twice if necessary - to make sure we got them all.' Jack left them to it and headed back to the base.

************

'Dammit, General!' Jack was pacing up and down Hammond's office. 'What do I have to do to make sure my team is safe on this god-forsaken planet? We risk our necks for these people - ok I know most of them don't realise it but the assholes who keep interfering with us know exactly what we do and what we have been through and obviously don't seem to think we've gone through enough, that they'll just add a little more excitement to our lives.'

'Colonel!' Hammond nearly had to shout him down. 'Will you please calm down and take a seat - this is not getting us anywhere.' Jack threw himself ungraciously in to the chair across from Hammond and forced himself to comply with the order. 'Now - what can you tell me?'

'Carter's house was bugged with some pretty sophisticated surveillance devices. Siler's taken a look at them and reckons they've used alien technology to make them more effective. I think our chums at Area 51 may have had a hand in this, sir.' Jack paused before continuing. 'Daniel says he was given something by the men who broke into Carter's house and he began to act drunk just as Carter has been the last few days. Dr Fraiser's still working on it but she can't identify what it was that they used, which, no surprises here, points to Area 51 again. I also spoke to the neighbour. Don't worry, sir,' Jack put in as he saw Hammond's concerned looks. 'I was the soul of discretion, but I did discover a black van has been parked up around here for the last few weeks. They saw its occupants going into Carter's house on a number of occasions and assumed they were visiting her.'

'Anything else?' Hammond had the feeling Jack had omitted something.

'Oh yes. The best is to come.' Jack paused before continuing. 'I got a description from the neighbour of the men, two of them seem somehow familiar. One shortish, balding, wearing glasses, the other younger, dark haired.'

Hammond looked questioningly at Jack, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

'Remember the two doctors who conveniently disappeared after the Adrian Conrad incident?' Hammond nodded. 'It looks as though someone wants to continue his work - don't you think that someone could quite probably be the same someone who is holding Adrian Conrad himself? Maybe with the view to experimentation on an adult symbiote?'

'You realise this is entirely speculation, Colonel?' Hammond reminded Jack.

'Yes sir, but I can't think of anyone else who would have access to alien technology to introduce into surveillance equipment or drugs which cannot be identified by our own, very experienced in most things alien, Dr Fraiser.'

'Agreed, Colonel. How do you want to proceed on this one?'

'Well, fortunately the neighbour who provided me with the information also happens to remember the license plate of the van and as we speak I've got someone trying to track down its owner.' A tap at the door heralded the arrival of Lieutenant Green.

'Yes son?' Hammond asked.

'Colonel O'Neill asked me to let him have this as soon as I found out who…'

Jack grabbed the paper from Green's hand, Green looking slightly startled, saluted and left the room.

'Gotcha!' Jack exclaimed. 'It's registered owner is one Dr Neil Brock, lately of St Christina's hospital.'

'Good work - now I think it's time I called in a few favours from an old acquaintance of mine.' Hammond proceeded to pick up the phone, searching through a battered notebook which he pulled from his pocket until he found what he was looking for. 'Bill - George. How are you doing? It's been a while, but I knew you wouldn't have forgotten. Listen, I need to know…' Hammond continued talking, informing 'Bill' of the information he required, emphasising the need to act discretely. 'Great - we must meet up sometime, catch up on old times. I'll wait to hear from you.' He hung up and turned back to Jack who had been watching the one-sided conversation with some interest.

'An old friend?' Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Oh yes - we joined the Air Force at the same time, but he retired a few years back once he made general - said he'd had enough pen-pushing and diplomacy. He started working as a private investigator and has some useful contacts. I saved his butt from court-martial once and he owed me one. He says he'll need a couple of hours - I suggest you find out how Dr Jackson's doing and then get something to eat.'

***********

'Hey, T, how's it hanging?' Jack asked casually as he breezed into the infirmary where Daniel was lying in one of the beds, Teal'c firmly ensconced on the chair beside him. None of the nurses had the nerve to ask him to leave, and even Dr Fraiser had decided he was doing no harm and let him be.

'Nothing is 'hanging', Colonel O'Neill.' Teal'c informed him. 'Daniel Jackson has been given some fluids which Dr Fraiser believes will eliminate the substance he has been given. He has not been able to provide us with any information.'

'No worries, I think we found what we need. General Hammond's just waiting for a call from a private eye buddy of his and then we can hit the road.'

'Why would an ocular organ be of assistance in assaulting the street?' Teal'c asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

'A private eye is a private investigator - an old buddy of General Hammond's is a detective and will be able to track down the location of the van used to abduct Carter. And you know what hit the road means, T, I'm always saying it. The General reckons it'll take a couple of hours. Wanna grab something to eat?'

'Oh my head.' A groan came from the figure lying on the bed. 'I don't think I could eat if you paid me.'

'Danny - how you doin?' Jack exclaimed.

'Don't shout.' Daniel whispered, clutching his head with his hands. Dr Fraiser, alerted to the change in Daniel's condition hurried towards him.

'Daniel, how are you feeling?' She asked.

'Does everyone have to shout?' Daniel pleaded. 'My head feels like it's about to explode. What happened?'

'You have one hell of a hangover is what happened.' Jack informed him cryptically.

'Hangover - but I haven't been…' Daniel stopped speaking and sat upright as he remembered. 'Sam - where's Sam?' Daniel looked around wildly to see if she was standing with the others or occupying another bed.

'We're working on it, Daniel,' Jack spoke more seriously now. 'We discovered that the two doctors from St Christina's were involved in abducting Carter and that her house had some rather interesting surveillance equipment in it.'

'Oh. I remember - I'd gone round with some pizza and we got talking. She was perfectly normal, no trace of a hangover and she didn't seem to be drunk like she was before. We figured out something was going on and we were going to give Janet a call, then Sam pointed out it was two-thirty in the morning and she didn't think Janet would appreciate it. I told her we needed to get something sorted or Dr McKenzie was going to be called in. Then she went to bed and I slept on the couch.' Daniel paused, trying to recall what had happened next.

'There were three men in the house, then someone stuck me with a needle and everything's a bit hazy after that. Two of them came down stairs carrying Sam - she seemed to be out of it. I tried to stop them, but my head was spinning and then I passed out. I can't remember anything else until I woke just now.'

Jack's mouth twitched, in spite of the seriousness of the situation. 'You don't remember running through the street naked, singing 'What shall we do with the drunken sailor' or rather 'What shall we do with the stinking snakeheads', then?' 

'Jack, I didn't did I?' Daniel's face had flushed with embarrassment, until he looked at the twinkle in Jack's eyes. 'What really happened?'

'Not much - you seemed out of it. You had a couple of cups of coffee and then you started to act like you were drunk.'

'About that - I figured out that the stuff you were given, whatever it was, reacted badly to coffee,' Dr Fraiser spoke up. 'The substance itself would probably just interfere with the memory and make things a little confused. Once you drank coffee however, it behaved more like alcohol, without the hangover though once it was out of the system. In fact, if I'm right, any moment now…'

'Did you mention something about food, Jack?' Daniel asked, sitting upright and looking as though there had never been anything wrong with him.

'Wait a moment, I just need to take a couple more samples, then you can go - but I want you back here immediately if you notice anything unusual. Is that clear?' Janet received a nod from Daniel and proceeded to draw some more blood.

'Ok, I'm done. Remember though - no coffee or anything else with caffeine in for twenty four hours or I won't be responsible for the consequences.'

Daniel grimaced an acceptance of the terms and hurriedly threw some clothes on, relieved to be getting off so lightly.

************

Daniel sat fiddling with the empty glass in front of him as Jack explained what had been happening.

'…so we figured out Simmons has something to do with this. We suspect he's the one holding Adrian Conrad and managed to spirit those two doctors away to continue their work. We're not entirely sure where they're working from or how they're working it - it can't be far away because Carter has been behaving oddly for a couple of days but she has been around. I imagine they've been taking her off somewhere close by and returning her before she has chance to wake up. When they found out McKenzie was going to get involved and that we had started to realise something wasn't right about the whole picture they must have decided to cut their losses and just go for the whole abduction scene again.'

'So what are we hanging around for?' Daniel asked. Once he'd had something to eat he had returned to his normal self, no trace of his former behaviour remaining.

'General Hammond is waiting to hear where the van has gotten to, once we have that information, we're going after them.' Jack's face took on such a fierce expression, Daniel felt sorry for anyone who would be on the receiving end of Jack's actions.

'Thought I might find you gentlemen here,' Hammond's Texan voice spoke behind them. Jack whirled around and was half out of his seat before he was waved back down and Hammond joined them. 'Well, it looks like they've not gone far - Bill has informed me they've stopped at Avondale and have been there for some time. He's got someone keeping an eye on it for me until you can get there. I've got Major Davis clearing things with the President but you will still need to watch your step out there, we don't really have jurisdiction but Davis considers it to be a matter of national security so we've got a bit more leeway. Do what you need to bring her back.'

Jack looked as though he was about to say something, but snapped his mouth shut and stood up to leave, the others following his lead. Hammond looked after them, hoping they'd be able to retrieve the Major in one piece.

************

Sam heard someone groaning. She tried to turn her head to see who it was but the movement caused a wave of dizziness and nausea to sweep over her and she stopped moving to allow herself time to take stock of the situation. She opened her eyes slowly this time and saw the familiar sight of medical equipment. So, she was in the infirmary along with the unfortunate individual who now seemed to have stopped making all that noise. She turned her head slightly and could hear the moaning again, realising this time that the sound was coming from her. Her head felt really muzzy although she had no recollection of what had happened to bring her to the infirmary. As far as she was aware they hadn't even been on a mission since…

Sam's head cleared as her next thought registered the fact that she was restrained to this bed, and that the gentle movement she'd been feeling wasn't due to her head but to the fact that they appeared to be in a vehicle. Struggling against the straps holding her down she tried to take a look around but could only see the medical gear close by, a screen around the bed prevented her from seeing anything more.

'Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?' She demanded angrily, attracting the attention of a familiar figure.

'Ah, Major, you're back with us, then.' The voice said.

'You?' Sam was incredulous - not only had these guys escaped prosecution for what they had done, they were here, trying to have another go. 'I demand that you let me go immediately.'

'You demand?' A second voice spoke. 'You're hardly in a position to make demands. We just need a few more hours to complete our tests - unfortunately your friends cottoned on that something was going on before we were ready so we've had to make use of our mobile facility. Great idea isn't it?' The plump doctor, the one she referred to in her own mind as Dr Jekyll, removed the screen from around the bed revealing that they were in a van of some kind, large enough to house some pretty sophisticated medical equipment.

'What is this place?' Sam asked.

'It's our new mobile base - ideal for carrying out medical treatment and tests while on the move. Saves all the fuss of having to move someone before carrying out our work. Much more practical.' Dr Jekyll said.

'Who are you working for this time?' 

'Well, now, we can't really answer that one. I'm just going to give you a little injection to help us carry out the last test.' Sam struggled violently but was unable to fight the coldness of the liquid and she could feel every part of her body becoming heavy and unresponsive as her eyes closed and darkness surrounded her.

************

The next time Sam woke she realised something had changed. Another voice was speaking, one that was also familiar, a voice that didn't belong here.

'…you've got what you need because time just ran out.' Colonel Simmons was saying to the two doctors. The screen had been put back but Sam was able to listen to what was being said. 

'Probably - with the blood samples from both of them and the scans, we should be able to come up with something,' Dr Jekyll replied. 'This device here is going to be the turning point though - although I understood all the technology acquired had been reclaimed?' 

'Obviously not. Anything else I need to know?'

'Well, short of dissecting her brain, I don't think there's much more we can learn at the moment, but I would like…' Dr Jekyll was cut off by Simmons.

'Tempting though it sounds, Doctor, if we don't let them have her back in one piece - more or less - then we'll never get them off our backs.' Sam shivered at the ruthlessness of the words and the tone in which they were spoken. To people like these, the only thing that mattered was results. How they got those results or how many people were injured or killed on the way was of no importance. 'Our job is hard enough as it is,' Simmons went on to say, 'Without O'Neill and his merry men having a reason to stay on my case.'

'So now what?' The younger doctor asked, Dr Hyde, as Sam thought of him.

'Now you give her some coffee and set her loose. You get the hell out of here and if anyone catches up with you…' Simmons didn't finish his sentence, didn't need to as all those present understood exactly what he meant. 

'What about the major?' Dr Hyde asked again. 'I mean, if we just drop her off here, she might not make it back alive.'

'Look, O'Neill and his gang will be here shortly and they'll pick her up. If not,' Sam imagined the evil grin on Simmons face, 'The local cops will get her. Either way she'll be fine, aside from a touch of hypothermia maybe. I'll be in touch - just make sure you've got the answers I need.'

The sound of a door opening and slamming closed reminded Sam of the situation she was in. Closing her eyes again, she lay back and waited for someone to come in to her, opening her eyes and struggling again as soon as she knew one of the doctors was with her.

'What is going on?' Sam demanded again. 'Didn't you do enough the first time around - and what is that?' Sam's eyes had fallen on an object being held by Dr Hyde.

'This?' He looked at what was in his hands. 'Oh, just a little something to help us in our research. Nothing for you to worry about. Now, how about a nice cup of coffee?'

Dr Jekyll approached at this point, holding a cup. Dr Hyde raised the head of the bed and Dr Jekyll held the cup to Sam's lips. Sam kept her mouth firmly shut and turned her head to one side.

'Major - it's only coffee, it's not going to kill you.' Dr Jekyll told her.

'And you expect me to believe that - after all that you've done to me?' Sam snapped at them. 'I'm afraid you've got…' Sam was unable to finish her sentence as Dr Jekyll thrust the cup at Dr Hyde, grabbed Sam's hair roughly in one hand and placed the other by her mouth, forcing her lips apart while Dr Hyde poured the coffee into her mouth. After a few mouthfuls had been swallowed, Dr Jekyll released his grip and allowed Sam to catch her breath.

As they both watched, her eyes became unfocussed and a grin spread across her face. Dr Jekyll released the restraints across her arms and handed her the cup.

'Hey, how ya doin?' She spoke in a slurred voice. 'What's this? Coffee? Excellent.' Sam grabbed the mug from him and drained it. 'Any more?' She asked, eager for more of the dark liquid. A fresh cup was handed to her and she drained that as well. By this time Sam was completely unaware of where she was or what had just taken place.

'Ok, that should do it - let's cut her loose.' The two men undid the remaining restraints and helped Sam to sit up.

'Now, Major, it's time for you to go for a little walk, get some fresh air. You've been looking a bit peaky recently.' Dr Jekyll got Sam to her feet and out of the van, walking her a few feet away from where they were parked up. 'You just stay right here and someone will be along soon to pick you up.' Sam looked at him and giggled before she continued to weave her way unsteadily down the road, turning to wave a hand at them, almost falling over her own feet in the process. By the time she had managed to right herself, the van was gone and all that could be heard was a distant hum of the engine getting further away.

***********

'What the…?' Jack pulled his car up behind a police vehicle. He'd caught a brief glimpse of a familiar figure struggling with a couple of cops.

'…lemme go,' Sam struggled violently against the man holding her. ''m not drunk. Havn't b'n drinking. Only had shome coffee. Nice coffee.' Sam appeared to be recalling the coffee she had drunk earlier and stopped her struggling, allowing the cop chance to slap the handcuffs on her, recalling Sam to her current situation. 'What'ya doin? Not drunk. My name…my name…' Sam frowned as she tried to recall who she was. 'I know it, you know. I do know my name. I know my name, you know your name. He knows, she knows, they know…See - can't be drunk.' Sam again stopped her struggling and started giggling instead.

'Officer - may I be of assistance?' Jack interrupted the scene in front of him.

'And who might you be?' The one in charge demanded, his hands full of a Sam who appeared to be having trouble standing unsupported.

'Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF,' Jack flashed his papers at the man. 'I'm based at Cheyenne Mountain and this is one of my officers. I'll take care of this, thank you.'

'Just you wait there one minute, mister,' came the response. 'She was walking down the road drunk and that is out of your jurisdiction I'm afraid - I'm not letting you guys get away with this.'

'Lieutenant - Grey?' Jack read the name badge. 'Major Carter is not drunk.' Jack emphasised Sam's rank. 'She is sick and disoriented - did you get a look at what she is wearing?' The cops glanced at Sam, realising for the first time that she was wearing hospital scrubs and was bare foot. 'Does this look like someone who's just left a bar having had too much to drink? She is sick and needs immediate medical assistance. Fortunately for you, I've brought her Doctor with me. Dr Fraiser?' Jack had succeeded in getting the cops to undo the 'cuffs and handed Sam over to Dr Fraiser.

'Now, one other thing - in view of the freezing temperatures, the fact that Major Carter is sick and only wearing a hospital gowm, don't you think you were a little remiss in your treatment of her?' Jack glared at them. 'Now, if there's nothing further?' Jack turned sharply around and headed back to his car, where Janet had succeeded, with difficulty, in getting Sam buckled up with a blanket tucked around her. The two police officers stood looking after them, relieved to have one drunk and disorderly off their hands. 

'How is she?' Jack asked as he climbed into the drivers seat.

'She's cold and pretty much out of it.' Janet was prevented from saying anything more by Sam herself.

'Janet? Whatcha doin' here?' She asked before carrying on talking. 'Hey, anyone want to sing? How about, ten slimy Simmons sitting on a wall…' Sam started singing in a tuneless voice then began giggling again.

'Carter - MAJOR,' Jack got Sam's attention. 'Why did you mention Simmons?'

'They wanted to take my brain out so they could play with it,' Sam informed them solemnly. 'Simmons wouldn't let them though. Said Robin Hood and his merry men wouldn't like it. Do you know what he meant by that?' Sam looked as though she was trying to think about this but it was evidently too much effort because she resumed talking almost immediately. 'It might have been kind of fun to have a brain to play with. Can I have one to play with?' Sam turned to Janet.

'Tell you what, Sam, why don't you close your eyes for a while,' Janet suggested, trying to think of something to get her to calm down.

'Ok.' Obediently, Sam shut her eyes and soon Janet could feel her head on her shoulder as she fell asleep.

'Doc?' Jack asked as he sped back towards Cheyenne Mountain.

'She'll be fine - kind of reminds me of how Dr Jackson was when he was brought in earlier.' Janet threw a wicked grin in Daniel's direction, almost seeing his face flush in spite of the dark.

Two hours later Sam was comfortably ensconced in an infirmary bed, an IV providing her with the precious fluid that would eliminate the alien drug from her system. She was still asleep, however.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked Janet anxiously. 'Daniel woke up pretty quickly after you gave him that stuff.'

'Don't forget she's also been pumped full of other drugs while they did their tests, Colonel,' Janet smiled at him reassuringly. 'Her vitals are all normal and she's warmed up now and she should wake soon. Why don't you go…' Janet's attention was caught by Sam who, on waking suddenly, seemed to be having difficulty realising she was in the infirmary.

'…let me out of here…what are you trying to do to me…wasn't the first time enough for you…'

'Sam - it's Janet. It's alright, you're in the infirmary. Sam, come on now, you're safe.' Janet spoke firmly but soothingly to Sam who responded to the familiar voice.

'Janet? Colonel?' They could see Sam relaxing as they watched. 'I had a nightmare - I dreamt…why am I in the infirmary?'

'That nightmare you had wasn't a nightmare, I'm afraid,' Janet informed her. 'But we've got you back and you're going to be fine.'

'Can you tell us what happened?' Jack asked, settling himself on to a chair beside her bed.

'Colonel, I don' think…' Janet tried to warn him off but Sam interrupted.

'It's ok, I'm alright Janet. The two doctors working for Adrian Conrad were conducting more tests. They gave me something and the next thing I recall is hearing Colonel Simmons telling them to give me some coffee and turn me loose. The doctors had learnt all they could short of dissecting my brain and Simmons didn't want that to happen because then he'd never get you off his back.' Sam skated over the reference to the dissection of her brain and focussed instead on the coffee part. 'Why was he so keen on me drinking coffee?'

'Daniel was injected with something that reacted to coffee, making him act as though he were drunk. I suspect you've been given the same substance for the last few days, which is why you've been behaving oddly. By giving you the coffee, they would give themselves time to get away, by the time we got the story out of you they'd be long gone.' Janet informed Sam.

'That makes sense. They also said something about Adrian Conrad's tests and it looked like they had one of those Tollan devices that suppresses a goa'uld's control over its host. At least one good thing came out of this,' Sam smiled wanly at the two people present. 'They won't need me any more so I can stop looking over my shoulder.' She shivered in spite of the extra blankets on the bed and closed her eyes.

'Ok, Colonel, that's enough for now. Sam needs to get some rest.'

************

'You didn't need to do this, you know,' Sam informed Jack as he led the way to his car.

'Yes I do - how else did you plan on getting home? Dr Fraiser said you weren't to drive for a few days.' Jack stopped Sam's protests.

'Well, yeah, but…'

'No arguments Major,' Jack smiled across at her.

'Yes sir,' Sam responded jokingly.

As they pulled up in front of her house, she saw another car already there.

'Isn't that…?' Sam asked.

'Yup.'

'But…'

Before she could say anything further, Daniel and Teal'c were there, Daniel helping her out of the car while Teal'c watched what was going on.

'Pizza and movie night - it is Friday after all and what do we always do on Fridays?' Jack grinned impishly at the surprised face of his second in command.

'I guess I lost track of time,' Sam managed to stutter out as Daniel guided her to the couch, forcing her to sit down while Teal'c handed drinks out.

'It is good to see you are recovered, Major Carter,' Teal'c said as he handed her a glass of juice.

'Thanks Teal'c.' Sam paused, surveying the scene before her, moisture building up in her eyes. 'Thanks guys - I really appreciate this.'

The remains of the pizzas lay cold in the boxes. Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks played out the final scene of 'You've Got Mail,' and Sam snuggled sleepily against the shoulder beside her, feeling comfortable and safe for the first time in what seemed like a very long time.

'Is it safe yet?' Daniel whispered to Jack who glanced down at Sam's head resting on his shoulder.

'I reckon she's good for a couple of hours,' Jack whispered back.

Daniel moved carefully from the couch, stopping as he saw Sam beginning to stir, but then realised she wasn't going to wake up, He removed the cassette from the VCR and inserted another. Teal'c instantly became more alert as he saw the opening credits to Star Wars appear on the screen.

'Daniel - do you know how many times…' Jack stopped talking as he realised his voice had disturbed Sam and she had changed position, her head now resting against his chest, looking kind of uncomfortable now. 'Daniel.' Jack nodded his head in the direction of the couch and Daniel sat back down again, gently lifting Sam's feet on to his lap to allow her to sleep in a more comfortable position.

'Well - here's to us.' Jack raised his bottle to the other two.

Star Wars was coming to a close and Teal'c now looked to the other members of his team to decide which movie to put on next. He was amused at the scene. Not only was Major Carter sound asleep with her head on O'Neill's chest and legs on Daniel Jackson's lap, but the other two men were asleep also. Teal'c smiled satisfactorily. They were all safe now and knew they had someone to watch over them while they slept. Teal'c rewound the video and pressed play.

'In a galaxy far away…'

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it - feedback always appreciated.

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
